powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eejanaika
Eejanaika 'is a Jettaroid who serves as team leader of the Himitsurangers. Initially believed to be bisexual in earlier episodes, it is learned that the Jettaroids' understanding is backwards and is actually transgender, becoming the first female red since Shinkinger, as well as the first main stay female red (having led their team for the whole season, but that's a technicality). Character History Origins The Jettaroids were designed by Akira Shinmei, but was created by his son, Jefu, to create a new team of heroes, a spiritual successor to the "Cyborg Sentai". He was assigned to Eejanaika, which roughly translates to "Ain't it Great!", and uses the red Jetta Souls. Rise of Southern Cross When Jefu's nephews, Akira and Stella, came to visit him for the summer, the Southern Cross Army rose from the depths of the world to resurrect a demon of the past, Ocean Bride Cestria. He rose to the task, despite his newfound queerness, to keep his team ready for anything. Over time, however, with two female Jettaroids as his left and right, he realized his initial thoughts were incorrect, he wasn't bi, but trans. Cestria and Hakugei However, He couldn't stop the rise of Cestria, even though Akira and Stella had filled the void White Cyclone had left behind. However, just like the actual ride, White Cyclone was reborn as Hakugei, Daiadosta. With the ability to keep six rangers out (if need be) without their leader would prove a benefit to finally conduct the reassignment. However, after the reassignment, their is still footage of him back when the team "celebrated" Christmas in July. With the reassignment, her team became the first sentai with more female members than males (only surpassed by the evil, all female, Flowery Kunoichi-Gami). She would remain as team leader with only two male members (Kawasemi and Hakugei) on into the future and that line up would remain the official one that the Kaizukurangers would use (except Yellow is skirted instead of Blue and Green), With the Ryoshalde's and Jet Himitsutai considered extra rangers. Personality Eejanaika is witty, but had trouble finding out who they really were in the beginning, but matures into a young women alongside her other female teammates. AkaCosta * Internal Transformer Himitsu Changer ** Jet Souls *** Red Jet Soul *** Houou Soul * Exu Sabre * Jet Bazooka (with Himitsurangers) * Machine Houou '''Appearances: '''Track Dispatch-Block 27, Block 1-Second Launch, ''Ghosts of Dreamland, Block 28-46, Steel Vengeance, Block 47-51, Himitsuranger vs Super Sentai,'' Next Revolution'' Notes * first trans Sentai Ranger, followed by Akira Ryoshalde ** Third Trans Ranger after Power Ranger's Bridget and Aryia/Ashton * First primary female red ** Stella was the first female Crimson Ranger, where Kaoru was only a temporary replacement (despite being the true leader) *** Like Kaoru, this was only for the final battles of the series, a normal team-up movie (Goseiger VS, Himitsuranger VS), the anniversary team-up (199 Great Battle, Himitsuranger vs Super Sentai), and a cameo in a later series (Go-Busters vs Gokaiger, Scoutranger) * The real Eejanaika was designed by Alan Schilke, would would create the Iron Horse track that would be used to turn White Cyclone into Hakugei * First sentai ranger to lead a team of a female majority ** Interestingly, this is also the first team of all female leadership: *** Eejanaika is team leader (red) *** Takabisha is second-in-command (green) *** Thunder Dolphin (blue), Regina (White, Return and Scoutranger), and Stella Ryoshalde (Crimson) are also members of the team See Also * Ashton Quzell-the first trans ranger * Bridge Carson-first Trans Red Ranger (except was female prior to being a ranger) * Harvey Rivers-first ranger to lead a female majority team * Teddy Winslow-Counterpart from Coaster Force (and Literary Morphers) See Comparison Page * Beaguard Chamberlain-Wild West Counterpart (as the red ranger) See Comparison Page ** Micheaux Goubuster-as team leader * Xavier/Firehawk-Counterpart from Power Rangers Nitro See Comparison Page * Micheal Bolt-Counterpart from Coaster Force vs Hexagon * Clara/Steel Venom-intended '''Coaster Force Red Category:LGBT Rangers Category:Transgender Category:Transgeder robot Category:Jettaroid Category:Female Red Ranger Category:Sentai LGBT Category:Sentai Red Category:Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger: Roller Coaster Crash Course